The overall goal of this Phase 1 SBIR proposal resubmission (revised according the recommendations of the review panel) is to demonstrate that the biologically-active phytochemicals naturally present in the American cranberry, in particular, the anti-infective A-type proanthocyanidins that are clearly linked to prevention of urinary tract infections (UTIs) in humans, can be efficiently and naturally concentrated in a compact, sugar-free functional food matrix. The process and innovation used to create this matrix, Nutrasorb technology, enables a rapid and streamlined one-step separation of the active health-beneficial flavonoids in cranberry (bioflavonoids) from other extraneous or high caloric components of cranberry juice, including sugars, pectins, and the large volumes of water typically present. The bioflavonoids, including the anti-infective proanthocyanidins, are effectively concentrated and immobilized (sorbed) to particles in a healthful protein-rich food matrix, allowing the anti-infective benefits from a daily dose of cranberry juice to be consumed in a compact, convenient, highly-portable serving size. The innovation is highly advantageous for consumers who wish to proactively take steps to prevent/treat UTIs naturally, but are unable or unwilling to drink the requisite cranberry juice due to prohibitive caloric content, taste, or volume/lack of portability. This project will optimize the procedures for concentrating bioflavonoids in the Nutrasorb matrix, and verify that only the crucial health-protective phytochemicals are retained in this functional ingredient, while other natural, but non-advantageous components of the juice are excluded. Because the Nutrasorb technology does not require heating or spray-drying to concentrate the bioflavonoids, the phytochemicals are not degraded in the process, but retain their integrity and biological activity. Our project will identify and categorize the sorbed bioflavonoids on the matrix, and will confirm the bioactivity of the retained natural phytochemicals using standardized anti-adhesin bioassays. These steps will demonstrate the utility of the product ingredient for consumers who desire to proactively use dietary interventions to protect themselves against urinary tract infections, or oral bacterial infections such as those causing dental caries. Finally, the sensory characteristics of the cranberry Nutrasorb ingredient will be critically evaluated and optimized as a prelude to development of functional food prototypes.